


Gift

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8114695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Louisa gets a gift for reuniting two soulmates.





	

The ponies were a blur of red and gold on the track. Sometimes the red pulled ahead, sometimes the gold. Louisa finished cleaning her glasses and put them back on in time to see her little darling Strawberrykiss leap over the last jump and pull up at the finish line seconds before Alex followed behind on Tin Can.

“Good job,” said Louisa, patting the little pony mare on the head. She looked at Alex. “You didn’t let her win again, did you?”

“Not that time, I promise,” said Alex. She breathed deeply to get her breathing back under control. “That’s one fast little pony you have there.”

“He was chasing me!” Strawberrykiss protested, snapping at the air in front of Tin Can’s nose. She flicked her tail irritably, then leaned her head into her rider’s chest to receive head scratches. Louisa gladly indulged the little mare.

“Like his rider, I see,” said Louisa. “Chasing the pretty girls.”

“Can’t argue with that,” said Alex with a shrug. She dismounted Tin Can, then pulled her phone out of her pocket. “Speaking of, I have to make a call. Wait for me.”

“Will do,” said Louisa.

Once Alex was outside, she dialled a familiar number and waited for the other person to pick up their phone. It wouldn’t surprise her if the girl she was calling was looking at herself in a mirror, or taking selfies.

“Hello?” said Anne when she finally picked up. Alex was once again glad to hear her voice.

“Hey,” said Alex. “I think my distractions are going to stop working soon. Have you got it yet?”

“Yes,” said Anne. “I had to look everywhere, you understand. Most mares aren’t taught those skills.”

“I know,” said Alex. “That was the whole point of it. So, where are you?”

“Vienna,” said Anne. Alex groaned. She was hours away, there was no way her friend would wait that long. Anne chuckled at the sound, which warmed Alex up from the inside. “Silly girl, you forget. Where are you?”

“Riding hall,” said Alex.

“You could not get a place more perfect than that,” said Anne. “Wait there.” There was a crackling noise, and then a bright flash appeared from the trailer behind Alex. Alex spun around, grinning. Anne had to smile when she rode Concorde out of the trailer and saw the look on her fiancee’s face.

“You’re not the one getting a gift, what are you so happy about?” asked Anne, putting her phone back in her pocket. She dismounted Concorde, then walked back into the trailer to grab the lead rope of the other horse.

“Seeing you,” said Alex, unable to wipe the silly grin from her face.

“Go and get her,” said Anne with a roll of her eyes. She nudged her fiancée and Alex obliged, walking back into the riding hall.

“Come outside, we’ve got something for you,” said Alex. Louisa looked up from her little pony.

“But it’s not my birthday,” said Louisa. “Or any holiday that I know of.”

“Just come on,” said Alex. Louisa followed her outside, then stopped when she saw the elegant horse being led by Anne.

“For reuniting two soulmates, it is the Jorvegian custom to give you a horse,” said Anne. “It’s an old custom.”

“Wow,” said Louisa, grinning. “She’s beautiful.”

“Yes I am,” said Anne, and laughed. “Don’t worry, I know you were talking about the horse. Come up and say hello.” Louisa walked up to the mare, holding her hand out for the mare to sniff.

“Hello,” said Louisa softly. The mare, clearly satisfied that this new human was not a threat, rumbled softly in her throat.

“She’s a Lipizzan mare,” said Anne. “All the way from Spain. And all for you.”

“What’s her name?” asked Louisa.

“She doesn’t have an official Jorvegian name yet,” said Alex. “Care to name her?”

“Smokewhisper,” said Louisa after examining the dapple grey coat. “She really is beautiful.”

“And that’s not all,” said Anne. “Get in the saddle, and I’ll show you something really special.”

Louisa mounted the mare, a little startled when Smokewhisper gave a little hop once she was seated. She stroked the grey mane, hoping that the mare wasn’t too startled.

“Now, hold your hands and move your legs like so,” said Anne, moving Louisa’s hands into position. Louisa pulled the reins up to her chest a little, and the mare rose onto her hind legs. Not in a full rear, but gently. Louisa could feel the mare trembling a little with the effort.

“What was that?” asked Louisa once Smokewhisper had all four hooves planted firmly back on the ground. She’d ridden a horse with a special gait before, but this was a special movement.

“That is called a levade,” said Anne. “Usually mares aren’t taught to do that, but I searched all over the world to find one, just for you.”

“Thank you,” said Louisa. “She’s so pretty.”

“And she’s all yours,” said Anne. “Enjoy your new horse, Louisa. You have certainly earned her.”


End file.
